A Good Boy
by anewkindofme
Summary: Lucas Scott grew up without a father and while he was still a talented basketball star, he was a huge jerk to all around him. A mysterious stranger has stepped up, ready to reprogram Lucas...which means starting over at infancy. Has diapering, babying, spanking and foul language. Don't like, no one's forcing you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains someone being treated like a baby, spanking and foul language. Don't like, don't read. The story is completely AU and it takes place in midst of season three and season four. **

**Chapter One: Lucas' New World**

_**Lucas' P.O.V:**_

My eyes flicker open, but my vision is very blurry. I blink a few times but can still not make out where I am. All I can tell is that I am laying down somewhere. I go to move but realize that my legs are constricted to a very tight space and it's nearly impossible. I grunt and try to move, only to feel something odd on my bottom. I try to look below me but all I can see is something blue on me. It's covered my whole body and soon I realize they're footie pajamas, like the ones I used to wear when I was a child. What the hell? I look around and see bars around me. Am I in jail? I look up to find something odd. It's something plastic with little plush teddy bears and airplanes on it. Wait a minute. It takes me a few more seconds to realize where I am: a crib.

How the hell did I end up here?! I go to scream only to realize something is in my mouth. I look down and see a pacifier! What is going on? The last thing I remember I was leaving the school and suddenly, I felt weak. I went to sit down and the rest is a blur. I move around a bit and manage to sit up. I hear a soft crinkle as I do and realize I'm in a diaper. I try to wrap my hands around the bars of the crib, only to see I'm wearing some kind of weird mittens. They're not the kind with a hole for each finger, but cover my whole hand and make it impossible to grasp for things. I look around the room, petrified at the sight.

Across the room against the wall is a changing table, with diapers, lotions and various powders under it. By a window there's a dresser with teddy bear knobs. The closet has similar knobs and the carpet is plush blue. The walls match the carpet and have pictures of babyish themes. What the fuck is going on? I try to remove the pacifier but it's no use. I go to spit it out only to realize it's tied around my mouth. I look around the room once again and my eyes land on a mirror. The sight disturbs me beyond belief.

I'm in blue footie pajamas with little airplanes all over them. In my mouth is indeed a pacifier, a blue one with an airplane on the front. On top of my head is a blue baby bonnet, one tied under my chin in a big knot. My cheeks are puffed out from the pacifier and the mittens completely cover my hand. The only actual part of my body you can see is my face, my gray eyes filled with fear, my cheeks flushed. I still don't understand this. Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. Did I have a heart attack and now I'm stuck in some coma?

Suddenly the door opens and a tall mysterious man enters. For a split second I expect it to be Dan, but it isn't. This man is too tall, too muscular. He's got brown hair and green eyes, a big white grin on his face. He's wearing just a simple blue sweatshirt and jeans. He walks over to me and looks down at me, the grin not leaving his face for more than a second.

"Well, well, well," he coos tauntingly. "I see someone's awake." He reaches his big beefy arms to lift me up. I kick my legs and thrash my arms, but he isn't phased. He's very tall, probably reaching well over six and a half feet. He holds me as if he's cradling a baby, looking down into my eyes. I try to scream, but the pacifier muffles it. "Oh shhh, it's okay little one," he whispers. "It's quite okay." Little one? What the hell is going on?! The man carries me over to a rocking chair near the door and sits down, holding me closer to him, making sure I cannot get away. Still holding me with one hand, he removes my pacifier.

"What the fuck are you doing you sick asshole?!" I scream as soon as the nipple is out of my mouth. The man just shakes his head. "Now, is that anyway for a little baby to talk?" He asks me. "I'm not a baby!" I protest, only to have him stick the pacifier back into my mouth.

"Lucas," he says and my eyes widen, surprised that he knows my name. "My name is Darrel Branson. I am a journalist for a newspaper in a town near Tree Hill. I've heard your story. I know all about your father leaving you, but you rising above it to become one of Tree Hill's risisng basketball stars. However, I know that you are not the world's best guy." How does he know anything about me at all? How does he know about Dan and Nathan? I get the basketball thing, but how the rest of it? "I know how you've treated Brooke and Peyton, I've got connections down at Tree Hill High. You've broken Brooke's heart once again and you're stringing Peyton along. To be honest, you don't deserve either of them."

Okay who is this guy to tell me whether or not my girlfriend "deserves me". He doesn't even know me! This guy is just some stalker sicko! "But I want you to deserve a girl, a nice girl. I want you to be a nice guy. I care about you Luke, about your wellbeing. I want you to be deserving of a good life. Which is why I have taken you. My plan is to reprogram you into a charming, nice young man. But to start with that, we must start from the beginning. You will have me, your daddy to care for you."

This man is insane. He can't be serious! I'm a perfectly fine guy and I don't need a _daddy_. I never have. I had Keith for all of those years but I've been fine without him. I'll be fine without him. I am just fine! But before I can try to respond, Darrel continues. "You will be my baby boy. You will wear diapers and whatever I feel fits, you will be spoon fed and bottle fed, you will be bathed by Daddy and will play with toys that Daddy sees fit. For now, you will crawl or I will carry you. This will go on for a few months as I teach you to be a good little boy. You will be spanked if you misbehave and will get a soapy pacifier if you swear. You are to talk only as a baby until Daddy teaches you how to talk. I will decide when you grow up and I will decide when you do things. Once I have raised you into the man I know you can be, I will return you to your home. Until then, you are under my complete control. Don't you dare try to leave or you won't like the consequences." I lay there in his arms, feeling scared for the first time in a very long time. How can this man just decide all of this? How can he think he can get away with it? He can't can he? I bite my lip and suddenly feel my bladder release. Ever since I was little, when I was scared, I'd wet myself. Normally I have time to get to the bathroom, but here, locked in this strong beefy man's arms, I have no choice but to use this plastic crap. I feel the tears well up in my eyes out of humiliation. Darrel feels my diaper and smiles.

"You went wee wees? Okay. I think it's time you got changed anyway. It's morning time." He carries me over to the changing table and sets me down. He unbuttons the butt flap of my sleeper and soon takes that off. He takes off the diaper so I'm stark naked on the table. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but Darrel just smiles and shakes his head. He wipes me down and then adds some lotion my bottom. He slides a diaper under me and adds a lot of sweet smelling powder to my crotch and bottom. Once he's done, he tapes on the diaper. The whole time, I'm kicking my legs, so it takes longer than usual. Once he's done, I try to jump down, but he smacks my bottom so hard I shrink back. He sighs and kisses my temple, causing a weird sensation to go through me. "Daddy doesn't want to have to spank his little boy but you have to behave." He straps my ankles and wrists down to the table and goes over to the dresser. He pulls out an outfit and walks over to me. I can see it's a red t-shirt that reads "Daddy's Monster", red booties and a red bonnet. He puts the outfit onto me before putting a pacifier into my mouth. "It's warm outside so I don't think you need any pants. If the AC gets too chilly, Daddy will put something on you. He takes off the restraints and picks me up, holding me close to his chest. I look up into his eyes, only to see them looking kind. Maybe he does want to do some good, but there has to be some other way.

He carries me out of the room and down the stairs. I try to look around but it looks nothing more than a normal house. We go into the kitchen where a giant high chair sits in the center. He straps me into it, locking the tray in tight so I could not get away. Next he ties a blue and yellow bib around my neck that reads "One Messy Baby". He grabs a few jars from the cabinet and a spoon from a drawer. He walks over and takes out my pacifier. I don't dare to say a word as he uncaps one of the jars. He sticks the spoon into the jar and soon takes out a disgusting looking mush. "Open wide Lukey," he coos. I clamp my mouth shut. He lets out a sigh once he realizes I'm not about to give in. He sets the jar down and squeezes my cheeks together and pinching the bridge of my nose with his big hands. After a few minutes I gasp for air and he smiles, slipping in a spoonful of the mush. It tastes disgusting, I want to spit it out but before I can, more is being forced into my mouth. Soon I've eaten four jars of the garbage. Darrel then wipes my sticky mouth and picks me up. He grabs a bottle off the counter and sticks it in my mouth, I manage to push it out. Darrel sighs. "I don't want to have to put these on you everyday Lucas," he tells me as he takes red mittens from his pocket and puts them onto my hands. He sticks the bottle back in and forces me to drink it. It isn't regular milk, but something different, something with texture. Once he is done, he sets the bottle down and removes my bib. He places the bib over his shoulder and adjusts me so his hand is under my bum and my chin is on his shoulder. He slowly pats my back. "What are you…" I'm cut off when I let out a loud belch. I bite my lip and he chuckles, rubbing my back. "What a good baby." He returns me to cradle position.

"I don't think we need to keep the pacifier in at all times as long as you use proper baby talk buddy. Now, I don't want you stewing in your wees wees or poopies, so if you want to tell Daddy, you'll have to cry." No way in hell am I crying. I'll find a way to a bathroom when needed. He carries me into the den where a playpen sits in one corner, a swing sits in front of a huge T.V and thousands of baby toys are scattered about the room. He plops me down into the play pen, which is higher than my head and nearly impossible to get out of. He puts some toys inside and pinches my cheeks. "Play my good boy. Daddy has some work to do." He turns on the T.V which is already tuned to an episode of the Wiggles before walking out. I sit there for a minute, staring at the toys in front of me, confused on what to do. I try to stand up, only to realize the booties have no grip. I nearly fall but grab onto a monitor in the playpen. I suddenly lose my grip and fall back, hitting my head against the side of the playpen. The pain surges through me and the tears spring to my eyes, soon a wail escaping my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story contains someone being treated like a baby, spanking and foul language. Don't like, don't read. The story is completely AU and it takes place in midst of season three and season four. **

**Chapter Two: Obedience **

_**Darrel's P.O.V:**_

I've not been at my desk longer than two minutes when I hear Lucas crying. What could have happened in the past few minutes? I get up and go in to find him laying on his back, one of his mitten clad hands holding his hand. It only takes me a second to put two and two together. I pick up the crying eighteen year old and hold him close, slowly rocking him. "Shhh, it's okay my sweet angel, it's okay." He continues to cry so I sit down, rocking him and patting his bottom. After a few minutes he calms down and I stroke his cheek, wiping his tears. "I'm sorry Pumpkin. Daddy should've warned you, you can't stand in your booties. Is your head okay?" I check it, but there's no bump or bleeding. I think he's just been through a lot. I kiss his temple and he slightly smile. I feel myself smile and continue to stroke his cheek. I can already feel him breaking. This poor boy, being the son of a teenage mother he probably was left for hours in a crib while Mommy whored around. He sniffles and tries to get out of my arms, but I hold him closer to myself.

"Now, now, I don't think Daddy can leave his precious baby alone. You can sit with Daddy while he writes." I stand up, still holding him tight in my arms. I carry him into my office and his eyes look around at the big desk with the laptop and the pictures of myself with very famous folk. I sit behind the oak desk and set Lucas onto my lap. He once again tries to get off. "Lucas, what did I tell you? Do you want Daddy to spank you?"

"No," he says quietly. I raise an eyebrow in surprise to him playing along so well. I kiss his temple, something he obviously seems to enjoy and pull him back onto my lap. For the first time I notice a teddy bear in his arms. I smile and kiss his cheek. I get back to working on my article as Lucas patiently sits there. After about thirty minutes of silence, I look down at my new baby boy. He's sitting there hugging his teddy and keeping his eyes on my chest. I stroke the young boy's hair. "Are you tired my little prince?" He hesitates but then nods. I pick him up and take him up to his room. I tuck him into his crib, keeping the bear under his arms. I wind up the mobile and soon it's singing "Rock-A-Bye" baby. I shut off the light and turn on the nightlight before walking out, making sure I can see him on my end of the monitor. He's being so obedient, so good. I wonder if he's planning something. I really do just want what's best for him, I hope he can realize it.

I go back to my office and work for another hour. That's when I hear a crash on the monitor. I look and see Lucas sitting on the plush carpet of his crib. His mittens are off along with his booties and the bonnet. His skinny hands are trying to remove the diaper. I just shake my head, cursing myself for not putting in the pacifier before putting him down for his nap. I quickly go up the stairs and open the door to find the diaper already off. He looks up at me and fear fills his eyes. "Well thank you for taking off your diaper. You're going to make this easier. I pick him up by his waist, holding him sideways.

"Stop it!" He screams as I carry him over to the rocking chair. I just shake my head and sit down, placing him over my lap. "Now Lucas, I told you not to try to escape. I thought maybe I could trust you but obviously I can't. You're going to get fifteen smacks and then I will get you ready for lunch." I begin to lay down the harsh smacks. By just the third one, he's in tears. I bite my lip, hating to hear him cry, but continue. He squirms so I smack his legs to keep them still. By the time I'm done, his bum is a bright shade of red. He's flat out sobbing. I turn him over and hold him close, showering him with kisses and coddling him. "Shhh it's okay my angel. It's okay. It's over now. You're going to be okay." I rock him and pat his bare bum gently until he's done sobbing and just lightly crying. I carry him to his changing table and strap him down. I discard of his old diaper and take off his shirt throwing it in the hamper with his booties, mittens and bonnet. I put on a new diaper after putting on some nice soothing lotion. I go to his dresser and pull out a white romper with little yellow duckies on it. I walk over and put it on him, snapping it closed at the crotch. Next I put yellow booties onto his feet and slide on yellow mittens. I tie a big and poofy yellow bonnet to his head and place a pacifier to match the romper into his mouth, tying it around his face so he cannot spit it out. By now he's done crying. I take him out of the restraints and hold him back in that cradle position.

"Okay my little ducky," I coo. "You're going to now never leave Daddy's sight unless you have to sleep. When you sleep you will have a pacifier in your mouth, tied around your face so you can't spit it out. Since you want to try to escape, you cannot be trusted. I love you my ducky. I don't want to have to lose you. I want to help you." He just slowly nods. I carry him downstairs and feed him some lunch which includes mashed peas and two bottles. Once I'm done, I carry him back into the office where I finish up my work. I e-mail my boss my article and then look down at Lucas, who's sucking away on his pacifier and actually curled up into me. "What do you say Daddy's Ducky gets a little treat? Would Daddy's little Pumpkin like that?" He nods and I pick him up, carrying him into the living room. I turn on the basketball game and see his little eyes light up.

"I'll let you watch it, but you have to drink a bottle. Does my little prince agree?" He nods quickly. I chuckle and go into the kitchen, grabbing a prepared bottle which I had already mixed in a liquid laxative. I carry him back into the living room and sit on the couch, holding him in cradle position as I feed him his bottle. To my surprise, he downs it all and then turns his head to the T.V where the game is in full swing. I watch along side of him for awhile until I hear some whimpers. I look down at his face and can't tell what's wrong but then I smell it. He just sits there though, not making any noises and looking away.

"Now Lucas what did Daddy tell you? If you want a diaper change, you have to cry just like any other baby." He still just lays in my arms. I sigh and look at the T.V, not wanting to change that diaper until he acted like the baby he was becoming. He sat there making weird faces and trying to talk through his pacifier, but it all came out muffled. I just shook my head and watched the game, ignoring the ghastly smell. Finally after thirty minutes of sitting in his own filth, I hear a very quiet whimper. I look down and see small tears coming down his face. "Oh did Daddy's wittle Ducky Wucky go poopie woopie?" He turns a bright shade of red and looks away. I smile and carry him upstairs. I unbutton the romper and pull it up so his diaper is exposed. I place another diaper under the full one and untape the one he's wearing. Oh my goodness does it stink. I lift up the baby's legs and wipe his bottom. He stays looking beet red the entire time. Once I'm done wiping, I dispose of the diaper and put on lotion and powder before taping it back up. I then put a pair of plastic diaper panties over his diaper, something I didn't think I'd have to do but the laxatives made things very messy. Once I redress him, I pick him up and hold him out in front of me. His tears are gone but he indeed looks like a giant baby. You can see his diaper showing from his romper along with his little panties. I smile and kiss his nose.

"You are so adorable my Ducky." I carry him downstairs and we sit back down to watch the remainder of the game. By the end, it's already five o'clock. I carry him into the kitchen and strap him into his high chair, him already looking exhausted. I don't blame him, it's been a long first day for the both of us. I feed him some mashed potatoes and then another bottle before taking him upstairs. I run a bath and add in lots of bubbles and toys. I undress him and place him in the tub, his mouth still vacant of a pacifier but no words escaping it. As I wash his soft skin, he just stares at me.

"I know you think I'm some creep," I say softly. "But I do care about you Lucas. I want what's best for you." He continues to stare at me, obviously afraid to speak. I kiss his temple and he smiles brightly. Once I'm done, I stand him up and dry him off before wrapping him up in a hooded towel. I carry him back into his room and put a big nighttime diaper onto him. It's pretty huge but it'll be good incase he goes during the night. I find a pair of plastic panties big enough to fit over it and slide them on. He tries to close his legs, but has trouble, which makes me smile. I then grab a pair of yellow footie pajamas and put them on him, making sure the butt flap is secure. I then put a pair of white baby mittens on his hands and tie a big yellow bonnet around his head before sticking a pacifier into his mouth. I carry him over to the rocking chair and sit down. I reach into the bookshelf and pull out "The Little Engine That Could". I read the book to him and watch as his eyes slowly close. I carry him over to the crib and tuck him into his Sesame Street sheets. I kiss his forehead and spin the mobile before walking out and down the stairs, turning on the monitor on my end. I hear the doorbell ring and walk over. I open it and see the pint sized blonde standing in front of me.

"I told you not to come so soon," I tell her.

"Well I had to check on him," she tells me, walking in and pushing past me. "How was his first day?"

"We've had our ups and downs but he's being oddly obedient." She nods and hangs up her purse before kissing me.

"I love you Darrel," she whispers.

"I love you too Haley."

**Review please. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' P.O.V:

My eyes flicker open in the morning as I feel the diaper under me wet. I begin to whimper and the door opens. I expect my new father to walk in but instead see…Haley? Oh thank God! Please tell me she kicked that guy's ass and is here to save me. But instead she just walks over with a smile. "Oh look at the cute little baby!" She coos lifting me up out of the crib. What the hell? "Oh did baby go wee wees? That's okay. Momma will make it all better." Momma?! Since when is Haley working with this guy? She lays me down onto the changing table and takes off my diaper. I instantly blush but she just makes a tsking sound and spreads them apart. "Daddy's silly, he didn't shave you did he?" She produces a soapy razor and shaves off my pubic hair, leg hair, chest hair and armpit hair. She smiles and then puts a new diaper on me. She brushes my hair and then puts a yellow romper like outfit on me along with matching booties, mittens and a bonnet. She picks me up and sits down in the rocking chair, taking the pacifier out of my mouth.

"Haley what's going on?!" I ask her frantically. "What are you doing here?" She puts a finger to my lips.

"Shhh little one, it's okay. Momma's here. And she's going to make everything all better." She unbuttons her top to reveal her breasts. She moves my head closer and closer and I shrink away. She must be insane!

"No way Haley!" I scream.

"It's Momma and yes, you want to be big and strong don't you? Little Jamie drinks right on up. So will you." I clamp my mouth shut. This girl is my best friends. I've never seen her tits before and now suddenly they're right in my face. "Now come on Lukey, don't you want to be a big boy?" I shake my head. Finally she tickles my stomach causing me to laugh and pushes my open mouth onto her boob. I have no choice but to suck. I feel so awkward, but she's smiling down at me cooing. "That's my good boy, yes that's my good little Pumpkin." She kisses my head as I drink the disgusting milk. Once she's done, she buttons her top back up and puts a pacifier in my mouth before carrying me downstairs. There stands my "Dad". He takes me from her and holds me up in the air.

"There's my little Ducky!" He booms. I just look down at him and he spins around.

"Be careful Darrel, the baby just ate." She tickles my stomach.

"Oh did he now?" He asks returning me to cradle position. "Did Momma feed you?"

"You both are sick!" I yell through my pacifier but the pacifier is so big it comes out muffled and they just laugh.

"I think the baby's trying to talk Haley," he says and removes the pacifier. "Say DaDa." I shake my head. "Come on Lukey, I know you can say DaDa."

I bite my lip, realizing neither of them are going to give up. I let out a sigh. "DaDa," I whisper. They both smile and each kiss my cheek.

"Awww, our baby boy," Haley coos and she takes me from him. "Darrel, I was thinking it's such a nice day. We should let him play in the garden."

"I agree Haley," he says kissing her. What? What is going on? I thought Haley was married to Nathan! This is my sister-in-law, mother of my nephew. How could she be cheating on them with this creep?!

She carries me outside to the yard and takes off the romper, bonnet, mittens, diaper and booties, leaving me in just the pacifier. I instantly go red. "It's such a nice day, no need for these silly clothes." She sets me down on my feet and fills up a kiddy pool a little bit. Neighbors are driving by and staring. Finally one enters the yard and goes over to Haley.

"What a cute baby," she says. "What's his name?"

"Lucas," Haley replies with a smile. "But we call him Ducky."

"What a cute little toushy!" The woman coos as she reaches over and pinches each of my butt cheeks. I stiffen up and feel the tears fill my eyes of humiliation.

"Oh but they're not as cute as his chubby face cheeks." Haley turns me around and the woman starts pinching my face, cooing how cute I am.

"You are so blessed to have such a cutie pie," The woman says as she continues the abuse to my cheeks, stretching them out and then pushing them together. "Are you married?"

"Engaged. My husband's inside. We were hoping for a little girl but we got our perfect little baby boy." She takes me, saving my burning cheeks from the big claws and kisses my cheek. "I just thought since it was such a nice day he could run around for a bit."

"Oh yes and no sense for such silly clothes!" The woman exclaims as she kisses my head. "You be good Ducky, I wouldn't want your Momma to have to spank that cute little bottom!" She pinches my ass again before walking off. Haley smiles.

"Now Ducky, you can toddle around out here, get some exercise and maybe even sit in the pool for a bit." She set me down and I began to walk, but was then ordered to toddle. I sigh and begin to toddle around the yard. Haley snaps pictures and soon she's redressing me. She carries me inside and straps me into my high chair. She puts on my bib and I'm too tired to argue.

"Where's DaDa?" I whisper as she grabs a jar of mush from the cabinets.

"He had to go to work Ducky." She feeds me some mashed peas and then carries me upstairs to the crib, tucking me into my crib, tucking my bear under my arms. I'm so exhausted from confusion and pinching, I fall right to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. I am still writing but a little update. I'll be posting this on all of my stories, just so y'all can know. I have been asked by several what happened to "Woodgie Woodgie". I did not delete the story. Someone reported it as "rating: explicit content or adult content above  
current rating" and Fanfiction deleted it. I know that I have been asked on a story to rate my stories "M". The content is not M rated. There is content far worse. If you do not like, don't read. I warn in each story about the infantilism. If you have an issue with the story, come to me or again, don't read. I won't be reposting "Woodgie Woodgie" as I do not wish to get in trouble. To the person that reported it, thank you so much for ruining things for others. Infantilism is not a sick, gross or awful thing. Do your research and read about it. I hope to get back to writing soon. Have a great evening guys.

Xoxo,

Valerie


End file.
